Valla dia de San Valentin
by StellaHyuugaElric
Summary: Hinata, al sentirse derrotada, decide que ya va siendo hora de olvidarse del Rubio de sus sueños, hasta que algo inesperado sucede NHS , One-Shot Complete. Denle una oportunidad  ; A ;!


**Hey que tal, hoy ando medio comercial, por eso del san valentin, espero que les guste este one-shot NaruHinaSasu**

_**Pero mas NaruHina kuku**_

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son del magistral Kishimoto!**

Caminaba por las calles de Konoha, comenzó a desesperarse, desde el monte de los Hokages hasta el puesto de ramen, pregunto si había ido de misión lo cual creyó que parecía una acosadora, en el camino se tropezó con el Uchiha quien le miro un poco molesto y desconcertado, la primera por que casi lo tumba y la segunda por la actitud de Hinata, ¿que no es tímida y amable, o que las chicas como ella no se lanzan hacia el chillando y gritando como animales en celo?. Cuando volteo hacia ella solo logro oír un **"no estorbes"**.

Incluso se paseo en la clínica disimulando que tenia fiebre y que necesitaba ver a Sakura, ¡Pamplinas! Fue a revisar si el estaba con ella. Ningún rastro de aquel rubio escandaloso.

-Me preocupa la actitud que estoy tomando – se dijo así misma con tal naturalidad que pareciera que platicaba con alguien mas.

Regreso a la Mansión Hyuuga, entro a su recamara y observo aquel pequeño regalo, envuelto en un papel brillante color naranja pálido y motitas lila. Bufo frustrada y lo tiro al cesto de basura, estaba cansada , asoleada y sudada, "menudo día de san Valentín", ¿Por qué el día que le iba a dejar todo muy en claro lo que sentía, se lo tragaba la tierra, por que ese día con pain, no quedo conforme y ya?. Tenia que hablar severamente con Tenten e Ino.

Abrió lentamente el grifo de la regadera y dejo que el agua fría se llevara todas sus penas.

-Estúpido Naruto – pensó, no se arrepentía, estaba moleste y frustrada.

Se tapo la boca y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, ¿enserio pensaba eso?. Tal vez se estaba dejando llevar por la emoción, inflo sus mejillas molesta. "Na-naruto-kun, el no tiene la culpa, fui yo quien exagero las cosas" pensó. Soltó un suspiro.

-Si, eso es – se volvió a auto-responder.

Se envolvió en una toalla y miro hacia el cielo, aun era muy temprano, ahora desvió la mirada al reloj, apenas la una de la tarde, oyó unos pasos y alguien toco a su puerta.

-Hinata-sama - dijo Neji con cordialidad – Sus amigas desquiciadas le esperan en la sala.

-¡Ya te oí Neji! – Grito Tenten desde el salón.

-Enseguida voy Neji – respondió Hinata dulcemente.

El castaño bufo, y Hinata rio por lo bajo, tomando a eso como un "claro", rápidamente se vistió, cepillo su cabello y salió de su habitación, la oportunidad perfecta para encarar a ese par. Se paro frente de ellas con el ceño fruncido y las manos en jarras. La rubia y la castaña pasaron saliva duro, sabían lo que se avecinaba.

-No lo encontré por ningún lado – sorbió la nariz y una lagrima traicionera se escapo.

-¡Lo ves Ino, te lo dije! – Dijo a regañadientes la trigueña acercándose a Hinata para consolarla – pobre Hina, sabia que esto saldría mal.

-Pudo haber sido peor – Dijo Ino encogiéndose en hombros.

-Valla pero que tacto- dijo Temari con cierto deje de sarcasmo.

-Bueno, ya, si me temía que iría con la pelo de chicle – dijo mientras llevaba su mano a su mentón de forma pensativa.

-No – respondió Hinata dando pequeños sollozos.

-Así que – preguntaron las tres en unisonó.

-Yo misma lo corrobore – respondió mientras miraba a Tenten y se limpiaba las pocas lágrimas que le terminaban de brotar.

-Pero pudo haberlo escondido en alguna de las oficinas – Dijo Temari.

-¡Hola! Y ahora quien es la desconsiderada – Sonrio con sorna la otra rubia.

Temari solo atino a encogerse en hombros, mientras sonreía nerviosa, Hinata amenazaba en estallar en llanto. Tenten observo con cierta mirada recriminatoria a las dos rubias "problemáticas" honrando el apodo que el joven genio Shikamaru les propino.

-No importa – interrumpió la pelinegra aquel momento incomodo -Ya me quedo muy en claro todo. – Sonrio fingiendo mejor que el mismo Sai.

-Pero – dijo Ino tratando de darle ánimos, **error.**

-¡Ya basta! No puedo seguir con esto, es algo enfermizo, el – respiro hondo sus misma palabras le calaban hondo – el no ser correspondida por alguien tan hermosamente…. ¡**TARADO**! – se volvió a tapar la boca y abrir los ojos como dos grandes platos.

-Valla bienvenida al club– respondió Temari dándole pequeñas palmaditas –Ya era hora de que te dieras cuenta de lo cabeza dura que puede ser ese tipo.

-¡Temari! – gritaron Ino y Tenten

-¿Qué? hasta ustedes piensan igual ¿O me equivoco? ¿Cesos de ramen?- volteo a ver a Ino -¿Naruidiota uzutarado? – ahora volteo a ver a Tenten mientras esta sonreía nerviosa. -¿Les suena chicas?

Hinata miro con desconcierto a sus amigas que rápidamente negaban con la cabeza mientras unas gotitas resbalaban por su cara. Hasta sus amigas pensaban eso, bueno, es que ellas no podrían llegan a ver lo grande que puede ser, amable o fantástico y fascinante, pero con algo concordaban las cuatro…

**Era un completo idiota.**

-Su-supongo que no me debo sentir mal por eso – bajo la mirada sonrojada, mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

-No tienes nada de culpa Hina –le respondió Tenten en tono maternal.

Mientras a unos cuantos pasos de ahí, estaba el susodicho, estornudando repetidas veces. Seguramente pescara un resfriado, ¿pero por que? Siempre sale abrigado, y se baña con agua caliente, desconocía la razón de su reciente enfermedad, le preguntaría a Sakura-chan, después de que le pida ser su novia.

-¿Hinata? – Soltó una carcajada Kiba mientras Sasuke le miraba fulminante –Hinata es una chica decente e integra, ella no tiene las mañas de una loca como Sakura e Ino, me alegra bastante que haya reaccionado así ante ti.

-Hmp – dijo Sasuke ofendido.

-¡Oe! – Le grito Naruto ofendido en la oreja al Inuzuka -¡Sakura-chan no es una loca, idiota!

-¡Ja! – sonrio desafiante el castaño – Cierto, el único idiota ¡eres tu!

-¿¡QUE! Repíteme eso ¿¡y yo por que!- gritoneo de nuevo el rubio.

-Naruto, si que eres inmensamente problemático, no puede ser posible de que no te des cuenta de algo tan obvio – bufo molesto Shikamaru quien tenia sus manos detrás de su nuca y aun mantenía su mirada en las nubes.

-Pues si tendrían la delicadeza de decirme, tal vez lo sabría.

-¡Olvídalo! No somos tu niñera y no te vamos a andar diciendo de lo que te tienes que dar cuenta tu mismo – dijeron al unisonó.

-tsk problemáticos – imito a Shikamaru.

Ahora era el turno de las chicas, quienes retozaban en aquel parque, ese pasto y esa briza fresca si que sentaba bien, incluso el helado que se comieron, cinco litros de helado de chocolate, son la mejor medicina para curar los males. Y más si esos males son un rubio problemático y despistado. Volvió a suspirar pesadamente mientras miraba el cielo, poso su manos en el pecho, tal vez Ino tenia razón, pudo haber sido peor.

Cerró sus ojos ajena a todo lo que sucedía en el exterior de su cabeza, sin percatarse que la razón de sus males estaba a escasos pasos de ella y sus amigas.

De nuevo la vio, estaba ahí tirada, lucia peculiarmente tierna, ¿Y si el chico perro tenia razón?, esa chica era la única que no lo acosaba, le ignoraba le pasaba por completo incluso le trataba rudo. Perfecta, la mujer perfecta, no era una loca que estaba al pendiente de el las 24 horas los 7 días de la semana y aparte podría ser un reto conquistarla.

Y eso era lo que a el le encantaba, **Los retos.**

En cuanto a Naruto, sintió como el corazón la daba un enorme vuelco, no sabia por que se sentía así al verla, desde que le confeso que le amaba, se la pasaba evitando, se sentía un cobarde por no responderle. Quizás hoy podría hacerlo, no quedaba marcha atrás, incluso es la oportunidad perfecta, no le rompería el corazón a una chica y ganaba uno de la que "en verdad" amaba.

**Dos pájaros de un tiro.**

Se acercaron uno con paso galante y el otro con las piernas temblorosas, las dos rubias que se encontraban platicando animadamente, cambiaron el semblante por sorpresa y miedo, una de ellas sacudió el hombro de Tenten quien con pesadez volteo hacia ahí. Borrando rápidamente su semblante de pereza por uno idéntico al de sus compañeras.

-Hinata – Dijeron Naruto y Sasuke al mismo tiempo y en diferentes tonos.

Se voltearon a ver, los dos con extrañeza. Fruncieron el seño, de repente Naruto cambio su semblante.

-Supongo que te disculparas por haber chocado con Hinata-chan esta mañana – sonrio amplia y sinceramente.

-Te equivocas – le miro frio e indiferente – Es algo que no te interesa.

Entonces ella abrió los ojos, mas de la cuenta, los vio a los dos, discutiendo sobre algo, seguramente de cosas triviales como siempre, hizo un puchero molesta y tomo su bolso, miro a Tenten quien le miro con complicidad y las cuatro se levantaron de ahí dispuestas a irse cuando.

-Hinata-chan, necesito hablar con tigo – Dijo sonrojándose violentamente – a solas – a esto ultimo fulmino con la mirada al azabache y este le respondió el gesto.

-Co-con ...-carraspeo su garganta, no quería mostrarse tan tonta como siempre – Y de que necesitas hablar – pregunto con fingido desinterés y poniendo sus manos en jarras.

-¿Hinata, te gustaría salir con migo hoy en la noche? – Soltó Sasuke con serena tranquilidad.

Todos incluso Hinata y Naruto se quedaron boquiabiertos, Sasuke se molesto por esa acción tan tonta de sus compañeros, se sentía un poco incomodo con la situación ¿Qué acaso le creían gay o que?, la peliazul se sonrojo un poco y bajo la mirada apenada, nunca imaginaria que alguien como Sasuke Uchiha quien jamás en su vida había entablado una conversación o compartido un libro le estuviese invitando a salir, ¿es una broma cierto?. Mientras que Naruto sintió una fuerte punzada en su pecho, una desesperación, como si algo que estuviese muy unido a su corazón se lo quitaran sin más ni más.

-Eso no puede ser posible – Dijo el rubio tomando del brazo a la opalina y atrayéndola hacia el –Esta noche ella saldrá con migo.

Ahora era mucho mas intenso ese gesto de la boca abierta, seguramente esta transportándose a un universo paralelo, ¡rápido! que Tenten la despierte para que pueda salir de ese descabellado sueño. Cerro sus ojos con ahincó y los abrió rápidamente, ahí seguía, entre una disputa, dos chicos peleándose por ella, lo mejor del caso es que al fin Naruto la estaba ¿estrujando?, sintió que el oxigeno se acababa y ella sabia muy bien por que, no se estaba desmayando por que al fin su rubio adorado le tomaba en cuenta, si no que este le estaba medio matando asfixiándola con el antebrazo.

-Na-na-naruto – decía con las pocas fuerzas (y aire) que le quedaban.

-¡Si serás dobe! – Sasuke en un movimiento rápido la arrebato del regazo del atolondrado rubio.

Le acostó en el pasto, tomo su pulso y se acerco a su boca, Naruto quiso saltarle en cima por aprovecharse de esa manera de Hinata, hasta que Ino le dio un zoquete en la cabeza mientras negaba.

-Le esta dando respiración boca a boca, cesos de ramen – le dijo el Inuzuka con un tic en el ojo.

-¿Cesos de ramen? – pensó.

Este no era el momento, le reclamaría a Kiba después, ahora solo quería que el dobe le quitara sus garras de encima a su amada Hinata. Le corresponde a el, ¿no?, ¿si no, por que se le declaro?.

Sintió de nuevo esos labio rosas, disimuladamente adentro su lengua a su caliente cavidad jugueteando con la inconsciente de ella, su sabor era chocolate, se sentía en la gloria por tal acto y un pervertido por aprovecharse de la inconsciencia de la chica, pero lo mejor es cuando tocaba sus exuberantes pechos, suaves, redondos y sobretodos endemoniadamente apetecibles. Estaba en un problema si no se dignaba a despertarse, ya que su miembro, incómodamente aplastado por sus ropas amenazaba con salir y el terminaría raptando a la chica y haciendo lo que le viniera en gana con ella.

Abrió lentamente sus ojos, mientras dirigía la mirada a sus amigas, se sintió levitando por los aires, y reconoció ese aroma masculino, levanto la mirada, Naruto la cargaba como toda una princesa, mientras este veía al Uchiha con recelo y el azabache sonreía maliciosamente.

-Que sea la ultima vez que tocas a MI Hinata – musito molesto mientras apegaba a el mas el frágil cuerpo de la mencionada.

-¿Que yo recuerde tu ibas a declararte a alguien mas no? – escupió molesto.

-¡Alto! Grito Tenten molesta al ver la caótica situación en la que se encontraba su amiga – Esto jamás los llevara a ningún lado, ¡TU! –Señalo a Naruto – No reclames nada que no es tuyo y -Ahora le apunto a Sasuke –Creo que contigo no hay problema, pero por que Hinata.

-Creo que a nadie de ustedes le interesa mi vida privada y amorosa – Dijo algo molesto.

-Bueno, pero esa no es manera de tratar a la pobre chica, problemáticos – Respondió Temari molesta también.

-bien solo hay una forma de decidirse esto – Hablo Tenten mientras a Ino le brillaba cierta chispa de malicia.

-¿Estas pensando lo mismo que yo? – Dijo Ino con cierta sonrisa retorcida y macabra.

-Ahora se por que ella y Sai son pareja – susurro el castaño al joven genio, quien ignoraba todo ese embrollo, por el simple hecho de ser menudamente problemático.

-Hoy en mi casa, fiesta de San Valentín a las 7 – Dijo Tenten audaz y desafiante, se dio la media vuelta – Y lleven algo te botana – sonrio amablemente y se reincorporo con las otras chicas.

-Ahí estaré – sonrio triunfal Naruto

-Yo también – dijo en su tono frio y habitual.

….

….

…..

…..

Al fin había pasado la tarde y faltaban tan solo unos minutos para la hora acordada, los dos llegaron a la casa de Tenten, ampliamente grande, por suerte sus papas no estaban ahí, por que habían ido a una misión y vendrán hasta la semana próxima. Se sorprendieron al ver el lugar vacio, ni un alma, ¿en serio era la hora correcta?, Naruto miro su reloj de pulso, las siete en punto marcaban las manecillas naranjas del reloj.

-Adelante tomen asiento – Señalo la trigueña contenta mientras les arrebataba las botanas de las manos – Los cite aquí una hora antes, una para que me ayuden y otra para sentenciarles las reglas.

-Cuales son – respondió algo ansioso el azabache.

-Uno, ninguno la tratara como ahora en la tarde, será decisión de ella con quien estará, puede alternar los ratos con ustedes, pero al final con quien decida irse será el ganador, dos, no pueden obligarla, ni a besarla, o a llevarla a algún lugar apartado, Temari, Ino y yo estaremos muy al pendiente de ella.- Concluyo sirviendo las papas fritas en una charola con crema para dippear.

-¿Eso es todo? – pregunto Naruto como si fuese un niño pequeño.

-Si es todo – respondió fastidiada Tenten. – Ahora, Naruto ayuda a traer mi minicomponente que esta en mi habitación.

Naruto subió, si no antes preguntarle a la trigueña donde se encontraba la habitación, en cuanto se alejo se acerco al pelinegro, peligrosamente se le acerco al oído susurrándole.

-Y tres, no se vale propasarse con ella a menos que quiera.

…

…

….

…..

Todos los conocidos se encontraban platicando amenamente en la sala, algunos bailaban las canciones de moda y otros se dignaban a tomar alcohol en la cocina.

Las tres chicas se encontraban con sus respectivas parejas, sin despegarle la vista a Hinata quien increíblemente se encontraba platicando muy contenta con el Uchiha. ¿Quién pensaría que podría llevarse bien con alguien así?, quizás le había juzgado mal.

Mientras que Sasuke se sentía como nunca, jamás había tenido esa conexión tan interesante con alguien como Hinata, ni siquiera con Naruto, o con sus antiguos compañeros de Taka. Quizás era eso que le llamaban química, Hinata se estaba ganando aun mas la aprobación de Sasuke para ser la mujer que este a su lado de por vida.

En otra esquina de la casa se encontraba un irritado rubio, Sakura por su lado, estaba algo feliz y preocupada, Neji no pudo evitar sentirse de esa manera, algo se traían esos dos y tenia que averiguarlo.

-¿Sakura – pregunto Neji a su bella novia -Sabes lo que pasa entre tus "compañeritos" y mi prima?

-Eso me gustaría saber también a mí – le respondió a su recién declarado novio.

Mientras….

-¿Hinata-chan te gustaría tomar algo con migo? – Dijo Naruto quien caballerosamente se acerco interrumpiendo a los dos azabaches.

-¿¡Claro por que no! ¿No te molesta si me voy verdad Sasuke-san? – le sonrio dulcemente

-SI, ¿verdad que no te molesta Sa-su-ke? – sonrio burlonamente el rubio.

El nombrado solo pudo gruñir molesto, tenia que respetar las reglas si quería ganarse el corazón de la Hyuuga limpiamente, Naruto volteo a verlo, se jalo la parte inferior de los parpados y le saco el ojo triunfante, si se va con el no lo pensara dos veces y de un chidori lo mandara a 200.000 metros bajo tierra.

-Hinata-chan, yo quería decirte, eso de pues – volteo a ver a la peliazul quien estaba sonrojada hasta las orejas –Cuando me dijiste eso, yo, fui un cobarde al no responderte después de eso –dijo tímidamente rascándose la cabeza, con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Y-y bu-bueno, q-que es lo que haz meditado – Sonrio apenada.

-Pues que yo, te am…

El Namikaze fue jalado por Choji, quien con el resto del grupo comenzaba a gritar "botella botella" alegre y eufórico, los chicos ya tenían las copas por la cabeza, Hinata frunció el ceño molesta, ¿Por qué cuando el le iba a declarar sus sentimientos?.

Todos se sentaron alrededor, Ino y Sai, Temari y Shikamaru, Tenten y Lee, Neji y Sakura, Sasuke, Hinata se movió de lugar quedando enfrente de Naruto y los demás en ese mismo orden, Shino no quería por que, no le agradaban ese tipo de juegos, siguió platicando con Kankuro y Gaara.

-La boquilla es mando y el fondo es obedezco–Dijo animado Choji quien posaba la botella en el centro -¿Bien, quien empieza?

-¿Que tal tu Temari? – dijo Sakura contenta.

La rubia giro la botella mientras aplaudía con el resto del grupo, todos comenzaron a reír hasta que lentamente la botella iba parándose y posando la boquilla en Sasuke y el Fondo en Hinata.

-_Mi día de suerte_ – pensó con malicia. –Bien, quiero que me des un beso.

Naruto, Kiba y Neji lo querían matar con la mirada, y Hinata se moría de la vergüenza, no es que le desagrade, pero apenas se están conociendo y…

-Vamos Hinata entre mas rápido mejor, queremos seguir jugando – grito lee

-¡Baka no le apures! –Sakura y Tenten le propinaron un fuerte coscorrón en la cabeza.

Hinata asintió torpemente, giro el rostro hacia Sasuke, y se levanto, lentamente, su corazón le palpitaba como un loco, su piernas le fallaban y sus manos le sudaban. Se paro en frente del Uchiha y este la jalo hacia el, le beso como si no hubiese un mañana, hambriento mordiendo sus labios con fervor, a Hinata sintió que se le iba el aliento, trato de separarse para abrir la boca, y eso fue su error, por que le dio entrada a la lengua hambrienta del azabache, quien jugueteaba con al torpe de Hinata.

-¡Hey hey ya paso el tiempo! – Grito Kiba molesto.

Por primera vez Naruto concordaba con el chico perro, y le agradecía internamente. Sasuke lanzo un gruñido y Hinata bajo la cabeza apenada girándola un poco hacia Naruto, quien este le miraba preocupado y le sonreía como si nada hubiese sucedido.

Volvió a girar la botella y esta vez la boquilla quedo al frente de Hinata y el fondo a Naruto. Todos estaban tranquilos, por que suponían que Hinata le daría el paso a alguien mas "valiente", pero no contaron el al As que Hinata traía bajo sus mangas.

-Bien su-supongo que m-me to-ca – dijo apenada mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos. –Na-naruto-kun quiero q-que m-me digas….-trago saliva y continuo –lo

-Te amo.

Todos los presentes se sorprendieron, hasta lo que no estaba atentos al juego.

-Te amo Hinata y – gateo hasta ella para quedar escasos centímetros de su cara –me gustaría saber si –sonrojado – te gustaría ser mi novia.

Sakura, Tenten e Ino gritaron con júbilo mientras Hinata asentía lentamente, sorprendida, sonrojada, pero infinitamente feliz. Al fin el rubio de sus sueños estaba con ella y el era de ella,(y viceversa).

-No creas que te la dejare tan fácil.

-Ni yo a ti dobe

-peleare por su amor.

-Lo veo imposible.

Una conversación que nadie alcanzo a escuchar.

**Fin (¿?)**

**Y que les pareció? Me he esmerado mucho hahahahahahahaha, jamás crei que este diame diera tanta inspiración n_n!**

**EEEHH! Heheheheh espero les guste mucho! Ya que lo hize con amor, me gustaría ver sus dudas comentarios Reviews?**

**Si me los meresco *-*?**

**Heheheheheh bueno y les gustaría para que tuviese alguna segunda parte o continuación?**

**Muajajajaja eso quien sabe.**

**Gracias por leer**

**Se despide**

**Stella –chaan!**


End file.
